disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo Jake Power Hour 2: When Heroes Collide
Leo Jake Power Hour 2: When Heroes Collide! is the second crossover special of the Leo Jake Power Hour ''series. Plot Between both of their dimension, Leo and Jake set up different birthday parties for Rocket's and Bucky's. They were wondering who go with. After Leo defeated the villains, Jake and his crew arrived to ask June to the dance with him. But Leo tries to tell June that he's not a little Einstein, then Leo and Jake had a duel to show who is the real little Einstein. Jake easily beats Leo with help of Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, and Stormy. The Grumpy Wizard has watched the whole thing. As Jake takes June to Never Land, Leo decides to take the portal with Rocket, Quincy and Annie to Never Land. The Grumpy Wizard realizes that Rocket's house was open, so he went snooping to find a different way to Never Land. In Never Land, Jake and June had a good time in Never Peak, Shipwreck Beach, and Mermaid Lagoon. Jake was trying to ask Annie out to his Friday the 13th dance, but Quincy and June always gets in the way. So Jake tells Marina and Stormy to hang out with Quincy and June, to get them out of the way so he can ask Annie out. Leo interrupts Jake and June once again (while June is obviously happy Leo made it), Leo tries to warn Jake that the Grumpy Wizard followed him to Never Land, until Captain Hook captures Peter Pan and takes him to the Jolly Roger. That is when Jake and Leo have to work together. They borrowed some dust and other equipment. As Captain Hook is about to feed Peter to the shark, Leo and Jake come to the rescue and defeated Hook. As the Grumpy Wizard sees Peter Pan flying, he plans to get Peter's powers to make him invincible. Jake accidentally uses the Gene Slicer, causing the Grumpy Wizard and Peter Pan to morph together. Then the Grumpy Wizard has the power against Peter Pan's will. And he uses his body to capture Annie, kill Jake and Leo, and return to Leo's dimension, leaving the rest behind. The group mourns the deaths of Jake and Leo but later they find that the blast actually turned them into bunnies. As they turned back to normal, Leo comes up with a plan to defeat The Grumpy Wizard. Leo, Jake and their friends go back to Leo's dimension and see that The Grumpy Wizard has built a giant "flood machine", which will allow the Wizard to flood the world. Attempting to force Peter Pan to assist him The Grumpy Wizard turns June into a puppy just as Leo and Jake make it on top of the machine. Jake and Leo realizes Peter Pan can break free from being controlled by the Grumpy Wizard, whenever something that he didn't like make him angry like seeing someone lose, people fighting, cheating, seeing someone give up a fight, and seeing Jake dies. Peter Pan becomes infuriated with his dislikes and is able to control his body against the Grumpy Wizard's will. Leo uses the Gene-Slicer to separate the wizard and Peter from each other. When the flood machine starts to flood the planet, Peter stops it by making it disappear, and traps the Grumpy Wizard inside the jar. June realizes that Jake is not a little Einstein, she wishes to go to the Friday the 13th dance with Jake and Leo. Then Peter Pan creates a cross dimensional birthday party. As for Leo and Jake, they started fighting over who's turn to dance with June. Cast * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Cameron Boyce as Jake * Natalia Wojcik as Annie * Aiden Pompey as Quincy * Erica Huang as June * Madison Pettis as Izzy * Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby * David Arquette as Skully * Ariel Winter as Marina the Mermaid * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Stormy * Jim Cummings as Big Jet * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee * Loren Hoskins as Sharky * Kevin Hendrickson as Bones Transcript ''Main Article: Leo Jake Power Hour 2: When Heroes Collide/TranscriptCategory:Little Einsteins Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Leo Jake Power Hour Movies Category:Sequels